A food court love story
by Killed in the crossfire
Summary: 'When I get you alone' went a little differently than in the show, and Kurt finds himself alone at a bench with a pair of socks and a cute guy asking him to lunch. KurtXNick Nick isn't an OC, he's actually one of the Warblers ONESHOT


100 themes number I-can't-be-bothered-to-remember: abandoned

Summary: 'When I get you alone' ended a little differently. Kurt is alone, when a fellow Warbler helps him out.

Pairing: KurtXNick (the guy who did the spinny tossing papers in the air thing in bills bills bills. That's his character's actual name)

Author's note: I am doing this completely on request, but I have to admit the pairing intrigues me.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kurt sighed as he sank deeper into the bench, a Gap bag sitting next to him, inside a pair of socks that Blaine had shoved into his hands as he left with _Jeremiah._ Just the name of the other boy brought a scowl to the jealous Kurt's face.

"I should have guessed." He mumbled, wondering if he should just leave. Suddenly, another black and red uniform invaded his line of view. Standing in front of him was Nick.

Nick had black hair and greenish-hazel eyes. He was handsome, Kurt would admit, but he had always assumed the other boy was straight, so he had never really looked at him in that way. (Not that it had stopped him before…)

"You alright there?" Nick asked, sitting next to Kurt.

"Fine, just feeling a little abandoned. Blaine left with his Gap employee, so it's just me and the socks." Kurt said, gesturing to the blue plastic bag. Nick gave a half smirk.

"So, you have nothing planned?" Kurt nodded.

"Then, would you by any chance want to join me for a quick lunch? Possibly a pretzel, if you feel like splurging?" Kurt smiled weakly, figuring he meant to be friendly.

"That sounds like a plan." He stood. "Where were you thinking of headed?"

"A magical place that I like to call the food court, if that's alright with you, of course." Kurt shrugged.

"Fine by me." He ignored the small voice in the back of his mind that was fretting over the oils in fast food. It wasn't like he was trying to impress anyone anymore.

Kurt found that Nick was an excellent conversationalist. He knew a lot of things on several different topics, and he knew exactly when sarcasm was useful. As they dug into Chinese food on plastic seats, he noticed that the taller boy talked with his hands, often splattering food on the table.

"So then my little sister walked into my room without knocking and caught me doing it." He finished.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked in between bouts of laughter.

"I told her it was candy and that if she didn't tell mom I would take her out for ice cream."

"I thought you said she was fourteen at the time."

"She was. But remember, I was high. She didn't squeal though. She just flushed the rest of it down the toilet and told me that if I tried to get more she would cut my ears off."

"I think I would like your sister." Kurt said, diving into his dim sung. Nick was about to reply when two other people pulled up chairs next to them. Wes and David were both carrying ridiculous amounts of McDonald's food.

"Mind if we sit here?" Wes asked in a way that said quite plainly that it didn't matter what they answered.

"Sorry if we interrupted your date." David said as he began to make a dent in his mountain of fries. Kurt started sputtering and Nick's ears turned red.

"It's not- Why would you-"

Wes just gave him a knowing look. "It's alright; you don't have to hide it." Kurt was about to protest, but realized he was fighting a losing battle. Soon the conversation dwindled. For some reason, it wasn't nearly as comfortable as it had been when it had just been the two of them. It might have been because Nick had gotten much quieter once Wes and David had shown up.

"So, Blaine got his man, I take it?" David finally broke the silence. Kurt nodded.

"They went to see a movie or something else completely cliché." Wes and David nodded in understanding. Unsurprisingly, the two finished their mountains of food before Nick or Kurt could finish their significantly smaller meals.

"Well, we're off then." David said, and he and Wes walked into the book store across from the food court.

"We should do this again sometime." Nick said. Kurt nodded. "Maybe we could actually spend time alone." Kurt smiled.

"I would like that."

"Then, maybe on Valentine's day you'd like to meet up?"

"On Valentine's day? Wouldn't that seem like a date?" Kurt asked. Nick's face fell, and Kurt knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Well, that's kind of the point. I really like you Kurt, and I thought when you agreed to have lunch with me it meant you like me back." He was looking at his shoes.

"Nick-" The boy in question cut him off.

"I know I'm not charming and handsome and _perfect _like Blaine. But I really care about you, Kurt, and I would really like it if you gave me a chance."

"I-"

"I get it; you like Blaine and want to keep your hopes up for him. You don't have to tell me."

"Would you just shut up?" Kurt asked, more exasperated than angry. "If you let me finish a sentence, you would know that I would love to go out with you." Nick blinked.

"You would?" Kurt smiled.

"What can I say? I guess I just have a thing for sweet guys with dark hair."

"So, you want to see a movie after the Warblers perform at breadstix? I think we can catch a late showing of the roommate."

"Sounds great." Kurt flashed him a smile. "Let me see your phone really quick." Nick nodded and held out the device. Kurt put his number in and saved it as '_Kurt3' _before giving back the phone.

"Please feel free to call or text anytime. And I do mean _anytime_." Nick grinned.

"Will do."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Across from the food court, David and Wes high fived.

"Thank God. The puppy looks Nick kept sending Kurt were getting ridiculous."

**END**

Author's note: Well, I don't think much of it, but I promised that I would publish it. My friend knows someone who looks like the guy who plays Nick (the actor's name is Curt Mega, and he's a sexy beast) and we were joking around about how Kurt needs a boyfriend and she said that they should pair him with Nick just to be random. Oh, and I realize that it has really strayed from the original prompt, but whatcha gonna do?


End file.
